First Thing You See
by Vanesky
Summary: "I would be forever grateful for the second chance at a life that I had not known I wanted." Content with her apparent eternity, Vera had never thought she was missing out on anything, until a certain young wolf proves her wrong. Embry/OC
1. Have You Stopped to Notice

Like my brother, when I was found almost gone on the forest floor, I thought I was already dead.

My savior looked like an angel, more beautiful than anyone I had ever known.

I wasn't yet ready for death; there was just too much to be left behind.

But then in her warm gold eyes I found a source of comfort, solace in the fate that awaited me.

Then instead of the numbness I'd expected, a piercing pain invaded every fiber of my being.

* * *

Esme was the first one that spoke to me when I woke up. She figured a familiar face would better ease me into my new life.

Everything felt like a shock as my mind raced, fully immersed in all of my newly heightened senses. My heartbeat was the first thing I noticed, which normally would've been rapidly beating in panic, was replaced with a resolute silence. Every breath I took I realized didn't offer me with relief, but rather just ease, as I inhaled in the surrounding intense tastes and smells that I had been unaware of before. The room I was in was pleasant, perfumed with fresh freesia that cloyed into the earthy wooden furniture. The sound of a soft wind rustling through the leaves was clear just outside the window. I could smell the snow softly piling onto the frozen earth, and the bright winter sun shone through the detailed fibers of the white lace curtains. It wasn't that I was blind in my prior life, but it was like someone had finally uncovered a half of me that was hidden.

It was all so much, much more than I had ever experienced before. And to my surprise, my mind was able to easily comprehend it all, though not with a caveat. My focus escaped me as my attention turned to the severe sharp thirst that burned at my throat.

I grasped at my neck, confused at the pain, and surprised myself with my own touch. I wasn't cold, but the typical warmth that was supposed to be there was gone. I tried to voice my concerns, but choked as the words formed. It was my voice, but it didn't sound the same.

I was still me, but at the same time I wasn't quite sure if I really was anymore.

Esme's gentle hand covered mine and offered soft words of comfort.

Carlisle was the next to come in, offering me more detailed explanations, with a kind and careful demeanor. He was gentle in telling me what had happened, what Esme had detailed to him after she found me.

"I remember." Was the first thing I said to him. I remembered all of it.

He took that acknowledgement with a quiet acceptance, perhaps realizing that in the coming years I would eventually recount to him exactly what lead to my demise. I would do exactly that, relying on my adoptive parents like I had never done with anyone.

It was never my decision. It was never a choice that I had the liberty to make.

But I would be forever grateful for the second chance at life that I had not known I wanted.

* * *

The sounds of teens partying and dancing to whatever palatable modern music Alice had chosen to blare was not quite agonizing, but I was happy to escape after an hour or so of cordial mingling. There were only so many conversations I could bear that detailed about how sad that it was all ending so fast, and how exciting their future plans were which I was to exchange with lies as to what I had in store for myself. The worst was the last ditch effort from the braver members of the male student body that chanced that maybe nostalgia would lower my guard. I wasn't fortunate enough to have a Jasper to ward everyone away with a look.

I relaxed into a lounge chair in Carlisle's study, working on a sketch of an old memory. My own thoughts distracted me from my distraction, as we were soon due to a confrontation in Seattle. Carlisle himself was at his desk, reading and going over patient notes. He had enlightened me of Bella's revelation. Whatever was going on in Seattle was targeting her directly. I liked Edward's new beau. She had brought life in the morose Edward which I appreciated. She was also clever enough to figure out something none of us were able to. Bella did bring some surprising complications to my family's lives, but I shared the same opinion as Esme, she was family now, and even if I had my own reservations about it, we were to do anything for family.

A quick knock was followed by an anxious Alice and a tense Edward who both materialized next to Carlisle's desk. We looked up from our respective busy work and we both were met with a familiar expression on her face, she had seen something.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle said, getting up and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not going to Seattle. The decision has been made. They're coming here," she answered fearful, knowing that even with our skills and expertise, we were still outnumbered. "I have to tell the others," she said as she exited to inform the other members of the family.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" asked Edward, echoing the same fear.

"We we will protect our family."

* * *

"Prepare yourselves-they've been holding out on us."

I turned away from my conversation with Rosalie to observe the treeline.

"What do you mean?" questioned Alice.

"Shh," Edward said in response and looked to where the trees met the large empty field.

Automatically we diverged from our casual circle to a semi-defensive line. I flocked the left next to Rosalie, and Jasper and Emmett stood at the point as our informal de facto leaders in this situation. Bella's heartbeat quickened as she observed the change in atmosphere.

"Damn," Emmett remarked. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

"They have been busy," I said in return as ten large wolves made their way through the trees and into the clearing, their quick and heavy heartbeats announcing their arrival. As big as they were they moved with surprising grace.

Carlisle cautiously stepped closer to the pack of wolves. "Welcome," he offered a friendly greeting to the tallest wolf, its black fur gleaming in the moonlight. The wolf's hot pants of air was almost like a mist as it shrouded its face before evaporating into the night sky. It nodded.

"Thank you," Edward translated for what who I supposed was their leader, their alpha. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

Carlisle nodded, "That is more than enough. My son, Jasper," he motioned to Jasper who stood upright and in position, "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward translated again for the alpha.

Carlisle explained to them the nature of our kind as newborns. Their extreme strength, but in return their lack of strategy and skill. How volatile the newborns can be even to their own coven, that by the time they arrive their numbers would have very much likely dwindled.

The wolves took it as good news and seemed to growl almost enthusiastically.

I understood this, as the last thing I wanted was a strong army that would be of any danger to my family, but I couldn't help but feel they were underestimating what they were dealing with.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward said.

More information was shared between the three, but I was then distracted as the wind blew from the wolves towards our end of the clearing. Rosalie was always adamant in her strong distaste for the wolves' apparent pungent wet dog smell, and was always especially vocal about it when Bella returned from a day at the reservation, but I never understood just what was so appalling about it. It wasn't a smell a sought out, but it didn't offend me like it did with my other family members.

Then it hit me.

There was nothing I could describe it with. Fresh? Woodsy? Dark? Sweet? It was all inadequate.

When my brothers had talked about particular humans that smelled so good that their first instinct was for the kill, I didn't relate, I couldn't relate, it had never happened to me before. Bella did smell more tempting than a typical human, but not to that extent. Was this it?

In the recesses of my mind it was faintly there in my own home after the party, but it was so subtle it didn't fully register. The full scent was intoxicating, but then as quickly as it overcame me, it was gone. I scanned the wolves in an effort to identify where this was coming from, it wasn't human, it couldn't be. It wasn't the same as my brothers' had described it, there was a longing, but not one to feed.

I was snapped out of my daze when the sounds of Jasper and Emmett sparing echoed throughout the field. I laughed as they fought. Like usual, Jasper's cultivated experience and unconventional strategy quickly outwitted that of Emmett's brute strength. Soon Jasper's sharp teeth hovered over Emmett's neck and Emmett unwilling surrendered already geared up for another fight. Jasper then succinctly summarized the do's and don'ts of their match, much of it was more don'ts rather than do's.

Edward was impatient for his turn, but Jasper instead wanted to make an example of Alice's own skills. Their fighting was much more like dancing as they twisted around each other, every quick and graceful move Alice made was in turn met with adoration and amusement rather than fury, the lovebirds then ended their session with Alice giving Jasper a chaste kiss on the throat.

It was Edward's turn and inevitably they were almost too evenly matched. Again and again they went after each other. Jasper's expertise and instinct meeting with Edward's speed and ability to read his next move. Like always the fight dragged on and as the growls and snarls sped in repetition Carlisle finally felt the need to break them up.

They both grinned and took a step from each other, Jasper laughing as he did.

"Back to work," he shook his head smiling, "We'll call it a draw."

He then gestured to me, "Come on Vera, your turn."

I smirked and obliged making my way to the center of the field where Jasper remained, passing Edward as I did. He silently raised an eyebrow at me, probably as curious as I was about where that scent that had so preoccupied my mind just before stemmed from. I shrugged in response, rather than focusing on that, I was gearing up for a good fight.

"Let's go," Jasper said, ready to pounce.

I beamed, excited, as I had to wait through my other sibling's turns.

He pounced for me first and I dodged, aiming for his ankle to knock him off balance. Jasper saw through this and ducked down and grappled at my own. I spun forward, rotating off his back and re-centered myself, preparing for another strike. I wasn't as fast as Edward, as strong as Emmett, or as lithe as Alice, but I made up for it in strategy. We kept attempting to knock each other off our feet, aiming for the throat in a moment of unbalance, but finally Jasper got the best of me as his teeth suspended over my throat.

"Well done, sis," he joked, clapping a hand on my arm.

"Please," I pushed him off, but chuckled in return. I glanced at the wolves before I made my way back to the others. They looked restless, themselves ready to take these techniques and utilize them practically.

After me, Carlisle went, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. Emmett's rematch with Jasper was entertaining as always and ended up with me wishing to join in on the fun. Emmett was prepared to demand for another match but before it could be asked for Edward reassured an ever drowsy Bella that we were to finish soon.

Jasper agreed, and looked at the wolves, addressing them for the first time, "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered for the Alpha, "We'll be here."

He then stepped away from Bella and turned to us, "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each other our scents-so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle responded, "Whatever you need."

This was met with a lukewarm, almost slightly annoyed reaction and the wolves reluctantly got up on their feet.

The large black Alpha lead his pack over to us and smelled Carlisle first then moved along the line. I peered at Rosalie who grimaced in the face of this situation. I thought to offer her a comforting word, but opted out, instead just relaxed remaining as still as I could as the wolves sniffed at us. They all varied in the pattern and color of their fur, from a dark warm chocolate brown to the color of desert sand that belonged to a more gangly and uncoordinated younger wolf.

I heard a light giggle as Bella was approached by a large russet-colored wolf which I assumed was her friend Jacob, the wolf was only large, beaten by the Alpha in its size. Edward appeared displeased especially after the wolf licked her face and her reaction was that of laughter rather than disgust.

Turning from the duo I further observed the wolves taking turns as they took in my scent, their expressions were cautious and wary of any unexpected movements. Then a sleeker grey wolf appeared in front of me. The early morning sun had just begun to rise and the low light highlighted the black spots that dotted randomly throughout its back.

It hit me once again. It was that intoxicating scent.

I looked up at the wolf and met its eyes unsure just why its scent was so devastatingly perfect. Unconsciously I took a step forward and reached my hand out towards it. Immediately, I was greeted with snarls and growls. The wolf's pack members snapped at me in warning. All I could hear though, was the rapid quickening heartbeat of the grey wolf and then as if it had come out from a trance it howled loudly into the sky. In a flash the wolf bolted away from me, members of the pack trailed behind, taking quick glances at me as they ran into the dense forest.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud in bewilderment, not particularly to anyone.

Edward in a confused yet amused tone answered for the vanished pack, "Embry just imprinted on Vera."

* * *

edited: 10/29/19


	2. Blindsided

"Imprinted?" I quirked my head at him, still baffled at the whole situation, "Imprinted like a duck?"

Edward chuckled as if in disbelief, "I've never witnessed anything like that before. It's like his whole worldview has shifted, it's astounding."

"What does this all mean Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned, though more so curious than anything else.

"I'm not sure exactly. It's like everything else has become secondary in Embry's mind. He could only see Vera."

"It's like gravity," Bella cut in, "That's what Jake told me. Like a soulmate."

He agreed, "I can't quite describe it, but Embry is tied to her now. It's a very strong bond."

I could only frown, now even more confused than before Edward's explanation. This didn't make any sense. He was a wolf, an existence that seemed to only serve for the purpose of protecting his people, for the purpose of destroying our kind. What was I supposed to do with this? I couldn't imagine he was taking this news any better than I was, seeing as how he had taken off as soon he could.

"He's not," Edward answered my inward musings, "he and the pack, are as shocked as you are."

We heard a rustle from the trees and Jacob emerged on two legs, clothed, though barely so. He also shared the same look of concern as me and in no time crossed the field to meet us. With hesitance he met my eye, but for some reason as he did, he relaxed, not as tense as before.

"Jacob," Bella greeted his human form, "Is Embry okay?"

He smiled as he shrugged at her, "It was just so unexpected, no one ever thought this was possible, or even thought it, at all. So he's… dealing with it."

"Will it affect Vera?" Edward inquired, the corners of his lips dipped for a fraction of a second.

Jacob rolled his eyes clearly not a fan of my brother's abilities, "It shouldn't, not at this point. Besides Embry's not going to last, it's impossible to break."

Edward wasn't satisfied with that answer, "Do you know that for sure?"

I interrupted the wolf before he could speak, "He's not going to last?"

"He's trying to break the imprint, but he'll find out that it's virtually impossible. Then soon enough Embry's not going to want to," Jacob filled me in on what Edward had gleaned from his thoughts.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't he want to? After all from my understanding, your pack isn't the biggest fan of us."

Jacob laughed although without any humor, sharp and biting, "Trust me, he's definitely not going to want to even if you are a leech." He turned his attention to Edward, continuing a conversation that had been interrupted, "Anyways what's so complicated about where Bella should be during the battle?"

Figuring that I wouldn't be be getting anymore answers, or specifically anything that would come close to satisfy the questions that still rung in my mind as Jacob's focus transitioned over onto his ever important infatuation, I decided I had enough. I shared a look of frustration with Carlisle before I stalked off, ignoring the rest of my family that watched me go.

* * *

What I was creating, I wasn't sure, letting my forcibly absent mind control my haphazard color choices and wild strokes. The smells of the oil paint distracted me as I got into a sensible rhythm, creating and abandoning untamed shapes and figures.

Ideally there wouldn't be a need for a distraction at all. The imprint was not my burden to bear, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel turmoil. Though I supposed that it had to do with how perplexing the situation was. Fate had put this upon me and I was undecided on what choice to make, or even whether or not there was even a choice for me to make.

A knock sounded at my door and Edward popped in, automatically going for my stereo flipping over a record that I had not noticed completed itself while I was absorbed in my work. I was surprised to see him at home and not with Bella.

"Alice is with her," he said, addressing my thoughts and sat on the window seat to face me. "I had to get a change of clothes."

In my breath of quiet defiance we observed each other, me not wanting to discuss exactly what he came to talk with me about, and Edward attempting at privacy in his own way. The sound of smooth jazz drifted throughout the still room and a cool breeze shifted the branches outside my open window. I sighed, resigned with the fact I couldn't ignore him, ignore the issue at hand.

I wiped my stained fingers off on a spare cloth and sat on the edge of my bed trying to avoid his gaze. Esme had already came in to assess me at the beginning of my frenzy, then most likely decided to instruct the others to let me be. But I was ready to be spared this torture of avoidance already, I wasn't usually one to stew.

"Vera we don't have to talk about it if you're not ready."

"Don't be foolish," I scoffed at him, "I think we're well past that."

Edward frowned, disapproving of my attitude, "You're not, at least with me you're not, and that's alright. My intention was to tell you about what I saw last night."

I didn't think there was much else to see.

"Please," he interrupted, "Would you just hear me out?"

"Sorry," I apologized, acknowledging my difficulty. "I'll listen."

"Sam-"

Sam? Who was Sam?

He paused giving me stilted look and continued, "-the alpha, Sam, he has an imprint too. It was… a complicated situation that brought them together. He tried to break the bond as well, but he was not able to withstand the severity of devotion he had for her. The thought of even trying to do so, it physically hurt him. As if to separate a single soul, it tore them apart to be away from each other."

"Even after seeing this all in Sam's mind, I still don't fairly understand how to describe the imprint. The words aren't there for me to label that level of attachment, but I do want you to know that for Embry even as he was trying to fight as hard as he could, it wasn't any different for him."

I wrung at the cloth still in my hands and pursed my lips, not quite understanding the purpose of what Edward was telling me. I carefully turned my attention to him and I was met with a mindful look that was directed at my erratic painting.

"I have to get back to Bella," he said, getting up.

No matter how little this all made sense to me I was still thankful, appreciative of my brother who to his credit had tried. It was unexpected how capable he was of meddling.

He huffed in amusement and exited my room, shutting the door behind him.

Closing my eyes as if in exhaustion, I collapsed back onto the bed I was sitting on and curled into the comforter. Sleep was perhaps was the thing I missed most about my mortality. There was nothing in this life to take me away from myself as fully as sleep once had the ability to. I peeked up to view the canvas I had sidelined for Edward's "talk" wondering what he found so interesting about the mess.

Dark shades of grey blue swirled and crashed into bright clashing white which then transitioned to a hard black. The colors together were almost like a mist, loosely resembling waves crashing into a cliff.

* * *

Lounging on the grass next to Rosalie, I decidedly ignored her pitying eyes and instead heckled my brothers as they wrestled. From their laughter and taunts, Jasper and Emmett were having too much fun for it to be much of a lesson for the three wolves that observed from across the field.

Earlier in the night Alice did make a point to be very vocal of her distaste that since the imprint my appearances in her visions had become spotty and uncertain, but nonetheless I had been caught by surprise when the grey wolf had shown up at the beginning of this practice session. Contrary to what Jacob had said, I thought that Embry would still be seeking a way out. Instead he just remained extremely focused on the fighting pair in front of me, not that I was expecting any confrontation, but I was curious of his thought process.

"Vera," Emmett called out to me, drawing out my name in a tease, in a buzz from his very very slim win against Jasper, "you ready to lose?"

"Never," I said, rising up from the ground to meet him in the middle of the field.

Impatient and already in a rhythm Emmett lunged for me as soon I faced him. Heavy punches swung at me rapidly, scarcely missing my face as I dodged him. With a small window I pivoted to kick him in the side, but in response he went to grapple my waist. In a quick move, I leaped back to regain my footing and he immediately closed the space between us. More punches brushed past my ears and I swiveled around him to change my position, but in a sliver of a second his forceful fist met my torso and I was knocked across the clearing.

Instantaneously a growl sounded from the other side of the field. I watched as the grey wolf struggled against his packmates in attempt to break free, snapping as they held him back. Reluctantly he was finally calmed and settled down albeit whining upsettingly as he did so.

Abandoning the fight and all rational thought, drawn, like a moth to a flame, I let my body take me to where Embry was still guarded by his packmates. The two wolves that flanked him eyed me cautiously as I walked towards them, the fur on their backs curling in suspicion. Getting nearer, I could smell the scent I didn't know I'd missed. Just as intoxicating as it was the first time around, I allowed it to bring me in closer till I was only a couple feet away from the grey wolf. Embry laid motionless, head resting on his stretched out legs. His eyes were unreadable as they looked up at me and we stared at each for what felt like a century. Seemingly frustrated he whined again and made the first move, getting up to lessen the gap between us, head bowed in uncertainty. I reached an arm out like this was something we had done before, and the space between his ears leaned into my cold hand.

Embry began to nuzzle into my touch. Warmth spread through my fingers, and I held back the start of a smile I wish I wasn't aware of.

Abruptly he stopped moving as if he had remembered himself, and his head slowly dipped from my hand. Carefully he backed away, watching at me as he did. Then he took off once again.

* * *

The sky had begun to brighten as I leaned back into the cliff side, watching the clouds pass by the bright setting moon, feeling full and almost lethargic. Hunting was seldom not enjoyable, but even after my third buck I was still left unsatisfied. Esme had looked worried as I told her I was going to splinter off for the night, but I didn't want to damper the rest of them with my brooding, that was normally Edward's job.

My head was still clouded in uncertainty. I was supposedly the wolf's soul mate, Embry's soul mate, but from what I'd seen an undesired one. The compulsion of the imprint appeared to attract us to one another regardless of what we wanted.

Honestly the more thought I put into it, I realized that the idea of a wolf didn't offend me, not at all. I wasn't prejudiced like my siblings were and agreed with Carlisle, it was selfless what they did, putting their lives on the line for humans, for their tribe, for us even.

As shallow as it was, the bottom line was that I did not want what didn't want me.

The idea of someone else was so foreign, an abstract concept I hadn't entertained in decades since any want of a partner was snatched away from me too soon.

Soft steps coupled with a loud thundering heart took me out from inside my head and I glanced in the sound's direction. Instead of the familiar pattern of a deer or mountain lion, I heard two feet hike their way up to the small peak that I sat on top. It was odd for a human to be out in the middle of the night like this, and I was sure I had checked before hunting in this area, but nonetheless I got up to leave.

"Wait!" a loud voice called out for me.

Ah, it was too late, I had been seen. I kicked myself at how sloppy I was.

"Don't go," the voice called out again.

A swift wind blew through the mountain and I smelled him, mixed with the forest around me, his dark yet fresh scent stood out clearly amongst the green.

A tall man clad in only shorts revealed himself from the tree line. Short cropped black hair framed a sharp angular face which was offset by a softness that hadn't yet left his high cheekbones. His dark expressive eyes were alert, focused on me as he made his way closer to where I stood. For some reason it had not occurred to me that I'd never seen Embry's human form.

I sat back down and watched as he stopped and mimicked me, sitting on a large rock a couple yards away.

We sat in silence, very much mirroring the way we had stared at each other in the clearing. His brows were furrowed like he was trying to work his way through something. I was patient though, and waited for him to get where he needed to be.

A soft orange light broke through the muted morning clouds and I turned from him to take in the sunrise. Orange and pink melted into each other, lightening the grey that otherwise surrounded the sky.

I glanced back to him and instead of the sunset he was fixed on, it was still me. The long sleeves I had rolled up before to hunt revealed my radiant skin that played with the dawn sunlight. I raised a hand to my face brushing my cheek, realizing what he was looking at. If I were able to I would have blushed.

Embry opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it in hesitation. But then within the second he blurted, "How old are you?"

I smiled at his question, wondering the same of him. He was probably younger than how old he physically looked from the way he carried himself and his unsure habits.

"I'm 83," I answered him, prepared for any reaction but the one I recieved, which was none.

He nodded, automatically accepting it, "And how old were you when...?"

"I was 19," I replied to another quiet acceptance.

We both sat for another moment of silence before I decided it was my turn, "How old are you?"

"S-seventeen," he stuttered, "almost seventeen."

I stifled a laugh that threatened its way through. What reason would there be for him to adjust his age like that. He was like a child, rounding up.

I copied him again, "And how long have you been…?"

Embry looked up, thinking of the time he'd spent as a wolf, "Six months."

Fate was odd, pairing me up with this young wolf. But then again it took Carlisle two hundred and fifty eight years to find Esme. Who was I to question this life that I really shouldn't have been able to live.

Embry opened his mouth to say something again, but was interrupted by a loud piercing howl.

"Sorry, I have to-," Without a second thought he ran into the woods and I could hear him change as two feet turned into four.

* * *

 **a/n: Hello lovelies!**

 **Thanks so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story so far, I really appreciate it.**

 **xo,**

 **Vanesky**


	3. Drawn to the Blood

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as I stepped through an open window and into my room.

Crouched in the corner with a pile of books next to her, Alice was digging through my bookshelves. Normally I would have been upset to find someone rummaging through my things, but we all learned early on to let Alice do as she pleased, it was harmless, most of the time.

She replied sing songily, "I'm planning a wedding!"

I kneeled next to my sister and tried to help organize the random stacks that continued to grow around her. The books came from an amalgam of categories like classic art concepts, vintage gown catalogs, and outdoor architecture. She definitely was planning a wedding.

"Here," I said, pulling out a dated flower design reference that might have already swung back into fashion. "I think you could use these."

She turned to check it and confirmed, "Good eye. Add those please."

I did as she requested and then scanned through the rest of my bookshelves, taking out fitting books from the mish-mash of genres I ordered according to my interests.

"Don't you have your own binders for this?"

Alice's own collection of wedding plans was extensive, one from each decade dating back from the 50's. It seemed like she renewed her vows with Jasper at least once every ten years, if not more.

"It can't be that long since your last one, what was it, 2000? The wedding to start off the millennium?"

"I can't use those," she looked up and smiled broadly at me, delighted as if she had accomplished a large feat, "It's not for me."

"Who's it for then?" I couldn't imagine Carlisle and Esme entertaining the idea with the current climate we were in, and though Rose appreciated the extra hands, her vision was hers alone and sparingly needed an extra mind for inspiration.

"Bella said yes!" She said cheerily, but morphed into a pout. "I barely managed to talk her out of that horrid Vegas elopement I saw they had planned. Can you imagine that, a cheap little chapel, plastic flowers, off the rack," Alice shuddered.

"Oh no, the horror," I said in jest.

I was surprised, not only did Bella say yes, she had agreed to let Alice plan the wedding. Though I didn't blame her, knowing how relentless Alice could be, it was very hard to say no to her genuine enthusiasm even with years of practice. No doubt old fashioned Edward had also been relentless in getting her agree to the union. It was rare these days, woman of her age getting married so young.

"Huh," I murmured in question, from what little I knew of Bella, she never struck me as the marriage type. She was also stubborn, very much evident from the meeting she had held with us after the debacle Edward created a couple months ago.

"What?" Alice responded to my musing.

"How did he get her to agree?"

She looked back at me with a steeled expression, but for a minute second her eyes crinkled with the hint of a smile.

"Oh come on Alice, I'm sure you know."

Alice remained steeled and tried to turn her attention back to the stack of texts and papers.

"Alice you do know, you know everything, almost." I wanted to stroke her ego to a certain extent.

"There's a very... human reason behind her decision and that's all I'm going to say…," She quickly changed the subject, "By the way Jazz will want to see you, they're going through some strategy for tomorrow," she hummed, beginning to stick post it notes in random pages.

A very human reason? I decided to let her off easy.

"And you don't need to be there?" I asked while getting up to brush my windswept hair out with my hands, gathering loose brown curls into an easy bun. I had spent more time on that peak after Embry left, a little stunned at our interaction, and a little unsure of what to think as well.

Alice shook her head no. "I don't want to be there. I feel blind with all those wolves involved." She sniffed at me pointedly, raising a brow, but dropped it, which was very uncharacteristically not nosy of her; it's like we switched places in our conversation today. "Besides he'll clue me in later, and I need a head start on all of this," she motioned at the still growing piles of books and catalogs, "There's so much to do and I only have two months!"

I stifled a grin at Alice's apparent stress, which of course was all a show, she thrived in planning big ostentatious events.

"Two months is plenty enough time for you," I said, opening the door to the hall.

"It's never enough," she called out as I closed the door behind me.

Out of common courtesy and habit I knocked before entering Jasper's office.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett surrounded Jasper at his desk which he laid out a detailed map of the clearing and its surrounding area, using an assortment of chess pieces and desk knick knacks as markers. He nodded at me in acknowledgement before continuing to explain his thoughts and strategy.

I joined in with the rest of the family as they listened on, focused, but much more relaxed than the tense atmosphere we had in the week before. Ever since the help of the pack had been secured, the chances of all us surviving had exponentially grown, but that didn't mean Jasper wasn't still tense. Even with a psychic wife, he wasn't one to take chances. No matter how comfortable in this element he was, I'm sure that this ordeal had reminded him too much of his past. Although in a way I'd guess he was happy to be so essential to the family, with all of us relying on him rather than the other way around as it usually was.

"It'll be fourteen on our side, seven and seven each, since Edward won't be joining us," Jasper said gesturing to the map. I had probably just missed them leaving to start on Bella's scent trail.

"What's new?" Rosalie quipped, "Like he's ever around when we need him."

I tried to hold in a laugh, but failed, letting a huff escape. Not like Rosalie actually cared about Edward's whereabouts, she just couldn't help herself, and she wasn't wrong exactly.

"As if you're any better," she sneered at me.

"What do you mean?" I replied, caught off guard that she had turned her attention at me.

Rose scoffed, "Can you smell yourself?"

I stared back her shocked with nothing of substance to throw back at her.

"Rose," Carlisle tried to appease her, "Please leave Vera be, we are to support whatever decision she makes. As for Edward, he's doing as much as the rest of us, this has been stressful deal for him as well, perhaps more so for him than the rest of us."

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be constantly risking ourselves for a human." She crossed his arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Human or not, Bella is our family now, and as a family we protect each other." Carlisle's words were gentle but final and with a grimace Rosalie held her tongue.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to disrupt the friction, "Come on babe, it'll be fun, we never get to do stuff like this."

She huffed and turned her attention back to Jasper who had waited patiently for their exchange to end.

"How many was it again?" Emmett asked, clearly excited. He only ever had to deal with the occasional stray nomad, never an army of this size.

"Last time Alice checked, they were down to twenty one, if they can control themselves between now and tomorrow, we're going to split it ten and eleven," Jasper answered, motioning to the map. It looked like our coven was represented by an assortment of kings, queens, and bishops. The other seven that was placed in the woods adjacent to the field were all pawns.

"They only have seven?" I wondered, I remembered ten total from the first night.

"Two of the wolves will stay at the reservation, and one will be with Edward and Bella during the battle to provide a link." Jasper said, brows furrowed as he moved to readjust the pawns to the clearing. Not to my surprise he didn't favor working with the wolves. Not that my siblings didn't share his distaste, but it was especially hard for him to provide them with the knowledge necessary to win this battle. Of course I was glad to have an ally, the enemy of our enemy was a friend now, but they were also equipped with the skills to kill their original adversary, my family.

Maybe I was just too heavily influenced by Carlisle (the eternal optimist he is), or it was because I was not there for our first encounter with the Quileutes, or perhaps I just had a death wish, but their newfound knowledge didn't particularly bother me. Their very existence was brought upon by the need to protect themselves from danger, from predators, from us. I was never the one to disparage our existence as animals on top of the food chain. We were dangerous. They were too.

"That just leaves more for me," Emmett grinned further tightening his grip on Rosalie, who couldn't help but smile with him. His genuine enthusiasm was unfortunately infectious.

Jasper quietly chuckled, though his serious expression on his face remained, "We all have to be careful, no matter what the outcome looks like. Remember to keep moving, think smart...Emmett."

* * *

I curled into one of the old armchairs that Esme planned to reupholster as she dug through piles of folders. Just outside, the sound of the ever flowing creek babbled through the open french doors. Tucked into one of the many acres that surrounded our home, Esme's workshop was a place of comfort.

The afternoon light was soft in this familiar space as it landed on the various antique furniture that lay waiting for Esme's skilled hand. Dust motes swirled around as I inhaled the smell of paint and clay around me, another comfort.

"You know Rosalie is just worried about you right?"

I turned around to respond and Esme was still digging through her different papers and projects.

"Is she?"

"She is." Esme still had her back turned to me. "She's protective of you."

"I'll have to take your word for it then," I said.

I turned back around and stilled, unsure of what to say.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

Esme finally found what she was looking for and walked past me to set a stack of files on her drafting table. She patted the stack and looked to me. "I'm going to need help with these later."

She offered me a small smile and went to sit on the small ottoman next to me.

"Should I be worried?" Esme placed a gentle hand on mine.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" She smiled again, quirking her head.

"I don't know," I admitted.

She laughed lightly and grasped my palm, "I'm not worried. If anything this is an opportunity for you."

I squeezed her hand back in disbelief. "Opportunity? The imprint, is an opportunity? You're not worried? I'm worried. I could be putting the family in danger and I know this and yet I'm still entertaining this whole," I struggled for the word and waved a hand around, "thing. Imprint, or whatever this is. And we actually are in danger right now and here we are discussing," I remembered the term Bella had used in the clearing, "my soulmate?"

There was a rush in my head as I realized how real this all was. It was absurd.

"You should be with yours right now instead of sitting here with me."

"Vera, honey," Esme reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, "There's so much about you that has changed from when we first met, but one thing has not. Your life, you had been backed into a corner too many times, and instead of finding a way out or fighting back, it's like you make the corner your home. You adapt and adjust, which is in itself not a bad thing, but I want this to be an opportunity for you to not just let something happen, but for you to make a decision."

I clenched my jaw and thought of what my life had been, what it could have been. Esme was right of course, I just never saw it that way. Immortality had its drawbacks, there was definitely something wrong with perpetually being 19. I had been afforded 64 years to remain stagnant.

I needed to start deciding.

* * *

A/N: Hi I'm alive.

Ty so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing.

I hope to update again in less time than the last~


End file.
